The Bluemoon Tower
Overview :;See also :: Dragon's Dogma World and Lore A ruined tower in the eastern area of the map. It is the nest of a Griffin, and later the home of an outlaw. Quests The tower is the location of the finales of the Wyrmking's Ring and Griffin's Bane quests. Location The Bluemoon Tower is located in a distant eastern part of Gransys, far north of the capital. It is visible from most eastern coastal areas. In order to reach the Bluemoon Tower, travel north beyond the Windbluff Tower, passing east of Hillfigure Knoll. Take the right of two choices at a fork in the road (the other leads to theBlighted Manse). Pass through Windworn Valley, where a heavy wind will impeding the Arisen's progress. Here a second fork leads north to a Travelers' Rest encampment, whilst the route to the tower is along the southern fork. Then traverse the Pastona Cavern and Smugglers' Pass to reach the tower. Enemies *Snow Harpy, Skeleton, Skeleton Mage, and Undead Warrior (not present during The Wyrmking's Ring quest) * Griffin only for the Griffin's Bane quest) * Ogre , a pair, and Specters after the Griffin's Bane quest, but not present during The Wyrmking's Ring quest * Bandit , 26 in total, only during The Wyrmking's Ring quest, comprised of 4 Fighters, 4 Warriors, 6 Striders, 10 Rangers, 1 Magick Archer, 1 Sorcerer * Salomet , only during the Wyrmking's Ring quest *Wyvern, during Post-Game Loot (see map right) *Various Coin Pouches *Seeker's Token (x 4) *Bladeleaf (7) - The Bluemoon tower is the only location where these can be found. *Bespoke Longbow, Chimeric Sabatons- in the first chest entering the tower on the left. *Peppermint Seed , Iron Bandings, Master's Merle - in the chest up the stairs from the entrance of the tower. *Silver Chestplate, Trooper Outfit - in a chest below the walkway towards the eastern tower. *Fluted Bow, Hunter's Bow, Assailant's Bracers, Gryphic Gauntlets - in the left chest in the eastern tower (across the broken walkway). *Anchor to Heaven, Crescending Roar - in the right chest in the eastern tower (across the broken walkway). *Sectional Iron Plate, Chimeric Half Plate - in a chest across from the top of the central area stairway. *Morgenstern, Divine Axis, Fiery Talon - in the chest north of the central area chest. *Grand Surcoat, Gryphic Gauntlets - in a chest below the southernmost stairs. *Twilight Hood, Plated Coat - in a chest in the western tower. *Violet Ring, Vouge Daggers, Gryphic Helm - in a chest up the stairs south of the western tower. *Assassin's Breeches, Gryphic Greaves, Griffin Strategy Vol. 2 - in the chest below the southern great stairway. *Red Leather Armor, Rex Lion Padding, Golem Strategy Vol. 2 - in the chest below the northern great stairway. *Gryphic Cloak, Harpy Cloak - in a chest on the right side of the northern great stairway. *Master's Merle - in a chest directly in front of/next to the barred door of the northern great stairway. *Fluted Bow - in a chest in the southern corner in the open area at the bottom of the southern great stairway (guarded by an Ogre and a Specter). *Chimera Strategy Vol. 2, Nimble Earring - in a high quality chest (Chest D) that is located on the top of the walls of the base level of the tower. It is North along the top of the wall along from where Badge of Vows 97 is found. (Staff or Archistave levitating may be needed to reach it.) Upper tower platform *Portcrystal - found at the top of the tower in the centre of the two chests. *Gryphic Armor - in the left chest at the top of the tower. *Assassin's Mask, Lion-Lord's Helm - in the right chest at the top of the tower. *Twisted Leathers - gathered from north armor pile at the top of the tower. *Ferrystone - Can be found at the top tower, on the right side of the ruined ledge overlooking the sea *Various Coin Pouches totaling 46,100 Gold *Bladeleaf (3) - The Bluemoon tower is the only location where these can be found. Random items found scattered around the tower including Light-Cure, Interventive, Dose of Courage, Panacea Notes *On first visiting the tower consider bringing three Skeleton Keys to open the Smugglers' Pass treasure chests, which are located on the route to the tower. * It is a long walk to the Bluemoon Tower. The Travelers' Rest encampment under the Blighted Manse is nearby approximately halfway along the route, and may be useful. Trivia * There are three large man-made structures in Gransys, of obvious non-military use, of which the origins are unknown or uncertain. The other two are The Watergod's Altar, and the Catacombs, which, according to pawns, were built for the water and earth gods respectively. It is possible that the Bluemoon Tower is the third, and it would have been likely to have been built in honour of the air or sky god. The symbolism is obvious: the Bluemoon Tower is decorated with statues of winged beasts, and has an elevated position making access to clear skies easy for those with the ability of flight. Gallery BLUEMOON TOWER.png| BLUEMOON TOWER map Bluemoon Tower Far.png| The Bluemoon Tower from afar Dragon's_Dogma_Dark_Arisen_Screenshot.jpg| Random Light Cure found in Bluemoon Tower